The advance in internet technology and the widespread use of mobile terminals having internet access in recent years have facilitated access to information. Unfortunately, this also causes a problem of more chances of knowing information that one does not want to know or should not know. For example, one may unintentionally see, in an SNS site, news or conversations about the progress or result of a sports game that he/she is recording for later watching.
As such, techniques have been developed for allowing content on the Internet to be displayed on a mobile terminal while removing information one does not want to know or should not know from the content (for example, see Non-patent Literature 1 and 2).
Non-patent Literature 1 discloses twicca, which is a Twitter® client application for Android®. A filtering function (mute function) is provided in twicca, by which tweets containing set words can be deleted from the timeline.
Non-patent Literature 2 discloses Twivo, which is an extension of Google Chrome®. Twivo functions such that a user enters keywords desired to be blocked, and then tweets containing the keywords are blocked from broadcasts.